1958
"]] "]] "]] 1958 was one of the years of the Golden Age of Looney Tunes. Note that all cartoons from this year had blue Color Rings with the WB zooming shield. Shorts # "Don't Axe Me" (McKimson/January 4) # "Tortilla Flaps" (McKimson/January 18/''4:3) # "Hare-Less Wolf" (Freleng/February 1) # "A Pizza Tweety-Pie" (Freleng/February 22) # "Robin Hood Daffy" (Jones/March 8/3:3) # "Hare-Way to the Stars" (Jones/March 29/[[Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 1|''1:2 P]]) (Blue Ribbon reissue in 1968.) # "Whoa, Be-Gone!" (Jones/April 12/''2:2) # "A Waggily Tale" (Freleng/April 26) # "Feather Bluster" (McKimson/May 10) # "Now, Hare This" (McKimson/May 31) # "To Itch His Own" (Jones/June 28) # "Dog Tales" (McKimson/July 26) # "Knighty Knight Bugs"(Freleng/August 23/4:1/''3:1 P) # "Weasel While You Work" (McKimson/September 6/''FL: BB) # "A Bird in a Bonnet" (Freleng/September 27) # "Hook, Line and Stinker" (Jones/October 11/[[Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 6|''6:1]]) # "Pre-Hysterical Hare" (McKimson/November 1) # "Gopher Broke" (McKimson/November 15/''FL: BB) # "Hip Hip-Hurry!" (Jones/December 6) # "Cat Feud" (Jones/December 20/4:4'') Blue Ribbon Reissues 1957 - 1958 Season # "Home Tweet Home" (Freleng/January) (with production number 1507)http://betterlivingtv.blogspot.com/2013/08/blue-ribbon-blues.html # "Mississippi Hare" (Jones/February) (with production number 1508) # "Caveman Inki" (Jones/March) (with production number 1509) # "It's Hummer Time" (McKimson/March) (with production number 1510) # "A Fractured Leghorn" (McKimson/April) (with production number 1511) # "The Scarlet Pumpernickel" (Jones/May) (with production number 1512) # "All a Bir-r-r-d" (Freleng/June) (with production number 1513) # "Awful Orphan" (Jones/July) (with production number 1516) # "Rebel Rabbit" (McKimson/August) (with production number 1517) # "Stooge for a Mouse" (Freleng/August) (with production number 1518) 1958 - 1959 Season # "Bowery Bugs" (Davis/September) # "An Egg Scramble" (McKimson/October) # "Wise Quackers" (Freleng/October) # "Two's a Crowd" (Jones/November 22) # "Canary Row" (Freleng/December) People Deaths *October 4 - Jack King (aged 62) Warner Club News Stories and Art WCN - January 1958 - Part 1.jpg|January 1958 - Part 1 WCN - January 1958 - Part 2.jpg|January 1958 - Part 2 WCN - February 1958 - Part 1.jpg|February 1958 - Part 1 WCN - February 1958 - Part 2.jpg|February 1958 - Part 2 1958-commercials1.jpg|February 1958 (Warner Bros. Commercial and Industrial Films Division) 1958-commercials-photos600.jpg Gillette-commercial-Jones600.jpg|Chuck Jones' design of the Gillette parrot mascot WCN - March 1958 - Part 1.jpg|March 1958 - Part 1 WCN - March 1958 - Part 2.jpg|March 1958 - Part 2 WCN - April 1958 - Part 1.jpg|April 1958 - Part 1 WCN - April 1958 - Part 2.jpg|April 1958 - Part 2 WCN - May 1958 - Part 1.jpg|May 1958 - Part 1 WCN - May 1958 - Part 2.jpg|May 1958 - Part 2 WCN - June 1958 - Part 1.jpg|June 1958 - Part 1 WCN - June 1958 - Part 2.jpg|June 1958 - Part 2 WCN - July 1958 - Part 1.jpg|July 1958 - Part 1 WCN - July 1958 - Part 2.jpg|July 1958 - Part 2 WCN - August 1958.jpg|August 1958 WCN - September 1958 - Part 1.jpg|September 1958 - Part 1 WCN - September 1958 - Part 2.jpg|September 1958 - Part 2 WCN - October 1958 - Part 1.jpg|October 1958 - Part 1 WCN - October 1958 - Part 2.jpg|October 1958 - Part 2 WCN - November 1958 - Part 1.jpg|November 1958 - Part 1 WCN - November 1958 - Part 2.jpg|November 1958 - Part 2 WCN - December 1958 - Part 1.jpg|December 1958 - Part 1 WCN - December 1958 - Part 2.jpg|December 1958 - Part 2 References Category:Timeline